Fiction Faceoff Episode 1: PewDiePie vs Tobuscus
by Catman1998
Summary: Welcome to Fiction Faceoff. It's like Death Battle meets Deadliest Warrior, but without research. In our first premiere, we have a battle of the popular controversial YouTubers that almost everyone hates: PewDiePie vs Tobuscus. They will be joined by an army of 49 fans to aid them in battle. Who will take the win!


Fiction Face Off

Episode 1: PewDiePie vs Tobuscus

No research, just good old fashion carnage!

Let the bloodshed...Begin!

Felix- 50

Toby- 50

The battle begins as PewDiePie and 49 members of the bro army enter the world of Minecraft. After 45 minutes of exploring around, they discover Tobuscus and 49 members of the Toby militia camping out in a fort that they had found. One of the Tobies is in a guard station to make sure that no enemies get through the gate. A bro takes out an RPG and blows the guard station up into smitheries, killing the Toby inside.

Tobuscus- 49

Tobuscus and the Tobies hear the explosion and exit the fort. They spot PewDiePie and the bro army as the true battle begins. PewDiePie and Tobuscus start exchanging conversations.

Felix: This ends here Toby.

Toby: Let's settle this once and for all Felix.

Felix: Let's.

Each side opens fire on the other as Tobuscus and the Tobies try to build a wall of stone Minecraft blocks. The wall fails, and four Tobies are killed while a Toby kills a bro by shooting him in the neck with a wooden Minecraft arrow.

Tobuscus- 45

PewDiePie- 49

Tobuscus and the Tobies try to retreat into the fort, but five bros fire upon the fort with their M72 LAW rocket launchers; which not only destroys the fort, but the impact of the explosion kills two Tobies as well.

Tobuscus- 43

Losing people and fast, Tobuscus and the Toby army scatter as PewDiePie and the Bro army scatter to chase after them as well. A Toby finds a cave and heads inside it while two bros chase him. After 5 minutes of searching, the Bros give up and exit out of the cave. The Toby breathes a sigh of relief but is then killed by a Creeper that explodes right in front of him. His corpse is crushed by a barrage of falling stone blocks.

Tobuscus- 42

Meanwhile, Tobuscus is caught in a combat duel with a bro. The bro pulls out a machete while Tobuscus pulls out a Minecraft diamond sword. The two duel for two minutes but Tobuscus successfully defeats and kills the bro.

PewDiePie- 48

Just then, another bro comes riding on an out of place horse and chases Tobuscus. He (the bro) pulls out an Uzi and tries to kill Tobuscus, but Toby pulls out a trident which he then throws at the bro and impales him in the chest.

PewDiePie- 47

Another bro charges at Tobuscus with a spear. Toby tries to build a grass wall, but the bro breaks through it easily. Toby quickly pulls out his diamond bow and arrow and launches the arrow into the bro's head.

PewDiePie- 46

Tobuscus runs west to see if he can regroup with his Toby militia. North East from there, PewDiePie and six bros get cornered and ambushed by eight Tobies. The Tobies kill one bro while Felix and the other Bros escape into the woods. As the Tobies pursue them, another bro travels to higher ground and snipes the Tobies. Two of them go down while four of them continue the search and two more chase the sniper bro.

Tobuscus- 40

The four Tobies search for PewDiePie and the bros in the woods but are unable to find them. Suddenly out of nowhere, PewDiePie and the Bros come out of the trees and shoot up the Tobies with AR-15 assault rifles. The four Tobies have been slain.

Tobuscus- 36

Meanwhile, the sniper bro gets int knife fight with the two Tobies that chased him. The bro successfully kills a Toby as then he and the other Toby get into a fist fight.

Tobuscus- 35

The fist fight only lasts for a few seconds as a Toby shows up and puts an arrow into the Bro's head.

PewDiePie- 45

The Tobies victory does not last long as they are then killed by a Bro, who launches an RPG rocket right directly at them.

Tobuscus- 33

PewDiePie and the bros head west to see if they can find any remaining bros left. Back with Tobuscus, he encounters five Bros who attack him with crowbars. Toby puts on his diamond armor and brings out his diamond sword. He battles and kills all five of the bros with one single slash to their necks.

PewDiePie- 40

Two Tobies try to meet up with their leader, but are bro fist punched by a Bro, obliterating them until there is nothing left of what they once were.

Tobuscus- 31

Angry and enraged, Toby pulls out his diamond sword and charges at the Bro. The bro slaps it away and beats Toby to a bloody pulp. However, the bro is then shot in the back of the head with a wooden arrow; which was fired by a Toby.

PewDiePie- 39

A few days have passed, and each leader has reunited with their remaining soldiers. Tobuscus and the remaining Tobies realize that they are dropping like flies. Tobuscus says he found an abandoned running track where they can make their last stand. Him and the remaining Tobies flee to there but are pursued by Felix and the remaining Bro army members. The Bros shoot at the Toby army with crossbows and all but two of the arrows miss; those two arrows hit and kill two Tobies.

Tobuscus- 29

The Tobies start building a metal block wall, but this time it's successful. The Tobies fire their bow and arrows and five Bros go down dead.

PewDiePie- 34

Felix and the Bros call in a pug strike which they blow up the wall with anti-metal bombs. The Tobies try to shoot down the pugs but are unsuccessful. The pugs then launch bombs on the Tobies. Over ten Tobies are killed and one injured one dies of blood loss.

Tobuscus- 18

The pugs then drop Jeeps for the bros to use and they oblige. Suddenly the pugs are quickly massacred by the Tobies who are using pixel sniper rifles. Felix and the bros get into the Jeeps and charge into the stadium. The Tobies then switched to their nest of bees rocket launchers and fired away at the bros. 90% of the arrows miss but the 10% that hit kill only eight bros.

PewDiePie- 26

The Tobies then switch to pixel grenade launchers and rained hell upon the bro army. Four of the Jeeps are destroyed, and eight more bros go down as well.

PewDiePie- 18

With each side tied with 18 to 18, the final battle begins. Each side pulls out a melee weapon and starts attacking each other. One bro with a katana kills three Tobies only to be killed himself by a Toby with a pixel broadsword.

Tobuscus- 15

PewDiePie- 17

Felix is fending off five Tobies at once. He pulls out his bro sword and kills four of them, and then bro punches the remaining one.

Tobuscus- 10

Toby tries to kill as many bros as he can. He pulls out his diamond axe and goes on a brutal rampage, killing over 10 bros.

PewDiePie- 7

PewDiePie calls in another pug strike, and the pugs open fire on the Tobies. Only seven are killed.

Tobuscus- 3

Toby pulls out his pixel MLG and slaughters the pugs. In a fit of rage, Felix violently kills the two remaining Tobies with his bro sword.

Tobuscus- 1

Also enraged, Tobuscus starts open firing on the remaining bros. The bros try to flee, but three of them are killed.

PewDiePie- 4

The other four bros charge at Tobuscus and try to kill him, but Toby successfully slaughters them with his diamond sword.

PewDiePie- 1

Now it's just PewDiePie vs Tobuscus. The two make it on the bleachers and begin their final battle. As the two go at it for five minutes, Toby starts to get the upper hand and is about to kill PewDiePie.

Tobuscus: It's over Felix, I have the high ground!

Suddenly, one of the pugs, who surprisingly was still alive, shoots Toby in the leg. Tobuscus gets angry and pulls out a pixel Colt pistol, shooting the pug in the head. Felix sees the moment of opportunity and cuts off Toby's left arm. Toby screams in agony but tries to continue the fight. It is too late as PewDiePie impales him in the ribcage with his bro sword. Felix the grabs Toby by the neck.

PewDiePie: Never underestimate the power of the bro army.

Felix then pushes Toby, and then used his ultimate bro punch on Toby, which obliterates him almost completely. Except for his head, which tumbles down the stairs of the bleachers, there was nothing left of Toby Tobuscus Turner anymore. All that was left of his torso, arms, and legs were a big pile of guts.

Tobuscus: 0

PewDiePie screams "Bro Army for life" as he and his fallen comrades had won the battle.

Winner: PewDiePie

Next Episode: Katniss Everdeen vs Daryl Dixon (The Hunger Games vs The Walking Dead)


End file.
